yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Performapal Guitartle
기터틀 | pt_name = Camarartista Guitartaruga | es_name = Artistamigo Guitartuga | ja_name = ギタートル | romaji_name = Entameito Gitātoru | trans_name = Entermate Guitartle | image = PerformapalGuitartle-MP16-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = WATER | type = Aqua | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 1 | pendulum_scale = 6 | atk = 300 | def = 400 | passcode = 53724621 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like, Condition | effect_types = Ignition | pendulum_effect = If a "Performapal" card is activated in your other Pendulum Zone: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Guitartle" once per turn. | lore = Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; increase its Pendulum Scale by 2 until the end of this turn. | fr_pendulum_effect = Si une carte "Potartiste" est activée dans votre autre Zone Pendule : vous pouvez piocher 1 carte. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Guitortue Potartiste" qu'une fois par tour. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour : vous pouvez cibler 1 carte dans votre Zone Pendule ; jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, augmentez son Échelle Pendule de 2. | de_pendulum_effect = Falls eine „Künstlerkumpel“-Karte in deiner anderen Pendelzone aktiviert wird: Du kannst 1 Karte ziehen. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Künstlerkumpel Gitarröte“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Karte in deiner Pendelzone wählen; erhöhe ihren Pendelbereich bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs um 2. | it_pendulum_effect = Se nella tua altra Zona Pendulum viene attivata una carta "Artistamico": puoi pescare 1 carta. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Artistamico Chitartaruga" una sola volta per turno. | it_lore = Una volta per turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta nella tua Zona Pendulum; aumenta il suo Valore Pendulum di 2 fino alla fine di questo turno. | pt_pendulum_effect = Se um card "Camarartista" for ativado na sua outra Zona de Pêndulo: você pode comprar 1 card. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Camarartista Guitartaruga" uma vez por turno. | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno: você pode escolher 1 card na sua Zona de Pêndulo; até o final deste turno, aumente em 2 a Escala de Pêndulo dele. | es_lore = Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 carta en tu Zona de Péndulo; hasta el final de este turno, aumenta su Escala de Péndulo en 2. | es_pendulum_effect = Si es activada una carta "Artistamigo" en tu otra Zona de Péndulo: puedes robar 1 carta. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Artistamigo Guitartuga" una vez por turno. | ja_pendulum_effect = 「ＥＭギタートル」のＰ効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：もう片方の自分のＰゾーンに「ＥＭ」カードが発動した場合に発動できる。自分はデッキから１枚ドローする。 | ja_lore = ①：１ターンに１度、自分のＰゾーンのカード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードのＰスケールをターン終了時まで２つ上げる。 | ko_pendulum_effect = "EM(엔터메이트) 기터틀"의 펜듈럼 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 다른 한쪽 자신의 펜듈럼 존에 "EM(엔터메이트)" 카드가 발동했을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 자신은 덱에서 1장 드로우한다. | ko_lore = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신의 펜듈럼 존의 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드의 펜듈럼 스케일을 턴 종료시까지 2개 올린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Performapal | supports_archetypes = Performapal | action = * Activates if other Pendulum Zone is occupied by specific card * You draw cards | stat_change = Increases Pendulum Scale | misc = * Only once per turn * Limited activations | database_id = 12112 }} pl:Performapal Guiturtle